


the egg of the phoenix

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [121]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mad Scientists, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things Chuck will do for Bryce. [AU, dark]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the egg of the phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the egg of the phoenix  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: pre-Chuck/Bryce  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 375  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Chuck, Chuck/Bryce, When it's for Bryce, even Chuck can't maintain his aversion to killing forever.

The thing is, he isn't an immediate threat. But Chuck knows he will be, someday. The last person left who knows Bryce is alive, knows Bryce is(much as he hates the word) _damaged_. Knows that Bryce can't shut it off, hears the Intersect whispering in his ear all the time.

Bryce killed everyone else when he broke free, an hour before Chuck finally found him. Everyone who hurt him only to watch the results. Who asked questions he knew the answers to but couldn't say, and then hurt him some more when he tried to tell them that.

Some kind of disconnect in his mind, but he's still _Bryce_.

He can speak full, understandable sentences in Klingon. But the other dozen languages that have always danced on his tongue? He's barely coherent in those, and the frustration is _killing_ him, and this cowering little scientist with soiled underwear, who claims to be a doctor, who has two kids at home without a clue what Daddy really is — he's terrified enough that he'll let them go, won't raise the alarm no one else managed to raise when Bryce was raging through them, leaving bodies broken in his wake.

Chuck should be horrified at the ruins left, where Bryce took out his rage and pain, but he's too furious at the shadows still in Bryce's eyes.

And this little man, huddled against the wall and begging Chuck… he's not a threat, right now. And if Chuck says to let him live, Bryce will.

There's a virus eating its way through every system that mentions Bryce. By dawn, there will nothing left. No evidence beyond the bodies of what Bryce suffered. What he is. Any reports that got sent out, they'll be found and destroyed.

Which means… only this guy, he's the only one who can accurately inform anyone about Bryce. And if Chuck tells Bryce to kill the fucker, Bryce will. Gladly.

Bryce has killed for Chuck before. Will kill for Chuck again. And Chuck wants to hurt _someone_ for what's been done to Bryce.

And this doctor's name was on that report Chuck read, the one that finally led him here, and the stuff this _doctor_ did—

Chuck just wishes he had more time.


End file.
